Nine Months
by kurtluvxx
Summary: Hiram and Leroy Berry decide they want a baby. Their adventures with Shelby through the nine months of pregnancy.  First in a series
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. _**

_**Prologue**_

"I want a baby."

Hiram looks up from the book he's reading. He's almost sure he has misheard his husband. "You want a what?"

"A baby," Leroy sits next to his partner on the couch, "I really..._really_ want a baby." He took Hiram's hand, running his thumb over the back of it gently.

Hiram just stares. "Well..."

"I don't want to adopt either. I want our own daughter or son."

"Honey, that's great. Really. But then, how are we going to find a surrogate? And how fast are we talking here? Like in a year or two or-"

"Shh," Leroy grins, "My friend at work knows a perfect woman who's willing to do it. Her name's Shelby Corcoran. I already talked to her over the phone and she'll be coming over next Wednesday. I promise you, this is meant to be."

Hiram sighs. Leroy usually knows what he's talking about. He can be a goofball sometimes, but in the end, he really does care. Hiram looks up and their eyes meet. "Aright." Hiram finds himself grinning along with his husband, letting out a weak, nervous laugh. They're going to have a family. A real family...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I swear to Grilled Cheesus the next chapter will be much much much longer. It will be up soon! :)<em>**


	2. Chapter 1

Wednesday came faster for the Berrys than they needed it to. By 5 P.M that day, they were on the brink of having panic attacks. They frantically made sure everything was in order for their guest; they wanted to make a good impression. Hiram walked through the house, mentally checking things off his list...rooms dusted and vacuumed, dinner on the table, complementary mints on the counter...everything seemed to be perfect.

Leroy was just finishing running through introductions when they heard the doorbell. They both frantically ran towards the door, almost crashing into one another. "No, Hiram, we agreed _I _was greeting her at the door." Leroy said, straightening out his jacket.

"Right, right," Hiram replied, rolling his eyes, "I'll just get her coat then." Leroy nodded and opened the door. Immediately, they were like judges. They only wanted their baby to be the best that he or she could be...

Shelby was gorgeous; there was no doubt about it. Her dark hair fell just below shoulder length. She pushed back her bangs with her hand, showing her bright green eyes. She was young and pretty and _perfect_...

"And judging by her nose, she's probably of Jewish descent," Leroy said under his breath to Hiram, earning himself an elbow in the ribs. Shelby didn't notice. She smiled at them, perfectly straight, white teeth showing. She held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Shelby Corcoran." Both of the Berry men shook the hand and shared a grin, before introducing themselves. She was polite too.

"It's nice to meet you. Leroy has blessed us with making a lovely dinner of sorts. I don't cook." Hiram said, taking her coat and then leading her into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for her before sitting down himself. Shelby laid her napkin over her lap, glancing around.

"Alright, guys. I'm not the best cook, but hopefully we won't suffer a painful death from my effort tonight." Leroy said, putting the dinner onto the table. Hiram wrinkled his nose a bit at the dish.

"At least, let's hope it'll be a _quick_ death instead of a painful one."

Leroy glared at his partner.

"I'm sure it'll be great," Shelby said, offering a smile.

"I appreciate the encouragement," Leroy responded, taking his place at the table. Each of the adults took their shares of food and began to eat. It remained painfully silent for the entire dinner.

"So," Hiram said once he had finished his meal, sitting back in his chair, "What are some of your interests?"

Shelby ran a hand through her hair. The Berrys were noticing this was a nervous habit of hers. She must have done it at least 15 times during dinner. "I'm really into theatre. Musical theatre. Performing and directing. I tried writing but...it really wasn't my thing."

One might have thought there was a gunshot in the house from the way that the two men excitedly leapt to their feet, almost falling over. Shelby was almost positive she saw Hiram do a grande jeté into the living room.

"We adore musical theatre and theatre, and really as a basic rule, any kind of performing at all and the arts and anything to do with them." Leroy somehow managed to say without taking a breath.

"Oh, that's-"

Shelby was interrupted by Hiram doing vocal warmups from the other room. Leroy grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the living room. "We've been working on something, if you're interested. A few things, really. They're rough, so criticism is greatly appreciated at all times." Shelby just nodded, sitting on the couch, across from the piano in the room. Leroy sat on the piano bench, quickly warming up his voice. Before long, he and Hiram were singing a medley of Broadway showtunes.

Shelby sat through the whole thing, her eyes closed and ears open.

After they had finished, they stood up and took their bows. Shelby opened her eyes and clapped for them, but only a couple of times. She took a breath.

"That was a great selection of songs. However, you were both flat on some parts and sharp on others. You also need some help hitting higher notes because at times you're straining your voices and going under the note, instead of up and beyond it. And don't tell me that I'm wrong. I had vocal training for 9 years. I know what I'm talking about here."

Leroy and Hiram looked at each other, nodding to each other in agreement.

_Yep. She's perfect. She's the one._


End file.
